


Ficlet Friday Ask: Hartwin Rimming NSFW

by LegoLock



Series: Friday Ficlets [23]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hartwin, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoLock/pseuds/LegoLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Eggsy&Harry-prompt: Harry rimming Eggsy until he cries."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet Friday Ask: Hartwin Rimming NSFW

Harry Hart hummed a soft note of pleasure when he walked into his room after a long day at work and found Eggsy there.

The young man was naked and had pleasantly displayed himself just the way Harry liked. On his knees, with his arse in the air, and his face pressed to the sheets.

Whatever Harry had been thinking melted away at the door, which he shut with a smirk, as he strolled towards Eggsy. He took int eh sight of his perfect arse all but wriggling there for his pleasure. 

Harry reached forward, stroking one perfect smooth cheek, watching Eggsy’s body twitching and leaning into the contact. Harry wasn’t surprised to see Eggsy’s cock was already so hard.

He paid it no mind, though, as he casually eased himself onto the bed behind Eggsy, smoothing both hands over his arse, thumbs delving between them. Eggsy gasped softly, his hands balling into fists in the sheets.

Harry hummed and spread Eggsy’s cheeks nice and wide. “Mm, so gorgeous.” He purred as he leaned in closer, his lips moving to caress the soft, plump, flesh of Eggsy’s left cheek. Teasing the boy with what he knew was coming.

Eggsy’s cock twitched as Harry’s thumbs spread him a little wider and then…slowly, Harry’s tongue circled around sensitive flesh. Circled far from the central bud which made Eggsy groan. 

“H-Harry.”

Harry just smirked, his tongue in no hurry as he lapped at pale flesh softly, then slowly edged his way closer to Eggsy’s arsehole. He grazed it slowly, watching Eggsy moan and whine, before he earnestly began teasing.

Harry’s tongue shouldn’t have been able to move like that, to probe just enough to leave Eggsy panting and begging. He wanted more! He whimpered, his cock now throbbing and begging for attention, but when Eggsy moved a hand to attend it, Harry growled in his throat and his tongue left Eggsy’s skin.

The saliva was cool against his skin without Harry’s mouth there. Eggsy almost instantly dropped his hand away…and he was rewarded with Harry’s tongue slowly trailing from his tailbone to just shy of his balls. 

Eggsy shivered with pleasure, gasping when he felt the tongue rolling over his arsehole again. The tip probed it, making nerves buzz. But even though Eggsy all but begged, Harry did nothing more than tease!

Eggsy’s hands curled desperately into the sheets, his cock throbbing painfully as he writhed on his knees. His moans were more like whimpers as he gasped out incoherent pleas. Finally, Harry’s tongue probed just a little harder, rubbed a little firmer. Apparently that was more than enough for Eggsy’s desperate cock. He felt the hot spatter of ejaculate against his trembling thighs  as he cried out.

“God! Y-yes!”

Finally, Eggsy felt moisture streaming down his face, gasping as his orgasm gripped him. The tears were relieved and pleased as he gripped the sheets desperately. Harry’s tongue smoothed over one cheek again as the man carefully straightened and hummed approvingly.

 Eggsy panted softly, staying put as Harry Leaned over his back and gently kissed his neck. “Good?”

“I…love you…”

Harry’s chuckle rumbled in his back, “Enough for round two?”


End file.
